


Stabbed

by LBibliophile



Series: Fire Lord Zuko's Assassination Attempt Bingo [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Bingo Fill, Blood Loss, Fire Lord Zuko, Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Sparring, Stabbing, Whumptober 2020, Zuko Needs a Nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile
Summary: Fire Lord Zuko is doing his best to fix things, so he would really appreciate it if people would stop trying to kill him already.And Suki would really appreciate it if they didn't interrupt her carefully scheduled plans with her friend.For Whumptober 2020 - day 10: blood loss
Relationships: Suki & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Fire Lord Zuko's Assassination Attempt Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955584
Comments: 12
Kudos: 217
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Stabbed

Fire Lord Zuko wakes in the infirmary.

For once, he even remembers arriving there.

His upper back feels like it is being stabbed with a hot poker. Which is wrong, because it was actually a knife, and the guy was a non-bender. His friend, however, _was_ a bender, as proven by the second degree burn throbbing on his leg. Realising he is awake, an assortment of more minor bruises, cuts and singes also make themselves known. On the plus side, the would-be-assassins _had_ saved him from a cricked neck when they woke him from another accidental desk-top nap.

At any rate, he’d managed to deal with them long enough for the guards to take over, then made his way unaided to the infirmary where his latest injuries were stitched and bandaged as appropriate. Except the stab wound must have been worse than he thought, because it was at about that point that the adrenaline ran out and the blood loss kicked in, and he ended up lying face-down on one of the infirmary beds with absolutely no ability to get up again. Conceding to the inevitable, he’d resumed his nap.

He looks over as he hears the door opening, blinking in surprise at the familiar face peering around the frame.

“Suki?”

“Hi Zuko, they said you were in here.”

“But when did you…” He frowns. He wasn’t expecting the Kyoshi Warrior to arrive for another three days. His stab would still feels unfortunately recent, so he didn’t just sleep away the intervening days; surely he hasn’t lost track of the date that badly?

“I got in about an hour ago. A couple of days earlier than my last letter said, but I managed to wrangle the extra time.” She grimaces as she closes the door and takes a seat. “Unfortunately, that’s because they moved up the date of the meeting in Half-moon Bay; I can only stay a week. Guess I didn’t need to worry about remembering to bring my fans after all.”

Zuko groans and buries his face back in the pillow. When Suki had left after the coronation, she had promised that the next time she visited they could have a proper spar, dual swords versus dual fans. But after last night…

“There’s no way the healers are going to let me do more than basic exercises before you have to leave again.”

“I guess there’s always next time?” When he glances over, her smile is both sympathetic and understanding as only another warrior’s can be.

“At least I can still watch, you could give a demonstration?”

“And show off all my tricks? I don’t think so; if we’re going to spar, we’ll do it properly. A girl’s gotta keep _some_ secrets.”

“But you’ve seen me training…” He scowls as she just raises an eyebrow as if to say _and?_ “Fine, but that just means that you have to come back again soon. It’s bad form to keep the Fire Lord waiting.”

“Don’t get yourself injured next time and you have a deal.”

They shake on it, grinning at each other.

“So.” Zuko shifts into a more comfortable position, settling in for a good catch-up gossip. “How’s things with the Warriors; how’s Ty Lee settling in?”


End file.
